


Distance Disturbs Me (Fraxus)

by gaymarveltrash



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gay, I Don't Even Know, I wish they were cannon, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, fraxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymarveltrash/pseuds/gaymarveltrash
Summary: After Laxus is exiled from Fairy Tail due to his actions towards the guild, the Thunder Legion is left by themselves without their Thunder God. Freed seems to be the most devastated by Laxus' exile even if he tries to hide it. Bickslow and Evergreen soon put the pieces together about Freed's secret love for Laxus and decide to come up with away to push the two together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is probably the worse I have written. I did the best I could to make it decent and get Freed's personality down in my writing. Leave me comments on what you guys think so far, i would love feedback

After the battle of Fairy Tail, Laxus had been exiled from the guild, leaving Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow by themselves. Freed watched Laxus leaving, feeling as if his heart had shattered. He left out a sigh as he turned on his heel walking back towards town. His mind kept wandering back to Laxus, he didn't even notice the Thunder Legion close behind him. 

“Freed baby, are you okay?” Bickslow asks noticing how depressed Freed seemed. 

“Freed sad!” One of the Tiki dolls chanted as they swirled around Freed's head. 

“I'm fine. It just seems rather harsh of Master to exile Laxus like that.” Freed says, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

“I know, we all miss him but we need to be strong.” Evergreen said, putting a hand on his shoulder, making Freed force a smile to make it seem like he was fine. 

As time passed Freed try to remain in high hopes that Laxus would return soon, he would take jobs to keep money coming in for the dorms not far from the Guild. He would spend most days with Bickslow and Evergreen when they weren’t on mission, or on occasion he would talk with Levy or visit the library for new books. He still couldn’t get over the heartbreak of Laxus’ exile, part of him felt lost without him there. The green haired boy let out a sigh as he walked back to the guild, he truly missed Laxus more than Ever and Bickslow would ever understand.

“Are you alright Freed, my boy?” Master Makarov asks breaking Freed from his thoughts as he entered the guildhall.

“I’m fine, thank you master.” He says trying his best to sound like his normal self. 

Makarov hummed in thought as he studied Freed for a moment, “I’m sure wherever Laxus is right now, he is fine.” Makarov says, looking up at the young green hair mage.

Freed felt a blush creep onto his face slightly as he nodded at master Makarov assured Freed that Laxus was fine.

“Freed loves Laxus~” One of Bickslow’s Tiki dolls said, appearing above Freed’s head, making the man roll his eyes at the dolls.

“Silence.” He says, using runes to silence the doll, that Bickslow dearly loved.

“Aww, why so mean to my babies, they were only speaking the truth.” Bickslow teases as Freed joins them at a table.

“They were being pests and speaking falsely.” Freed said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Aww, but I think you and Laxus would make a cute couple.” Mira says, setting drinks down on the table, Freed of course having a non alcohol drink.

“I do not like Laxus in that manner!” Freed says defensivel, trying to hide the blush that was starting to form.

“Everyone can see you love him, Freed. Why don’t you just admit it?” Evergreen asks, her elbows on the table. Freed never understood how Ever could wear such a tight dress that was so revealing like it was, she was one of his closest friends but he never saw the appeal to such revealing outfits.

“I am just simply loyal to Laxus and would do anything for him, that does not mean I am in love with him.” Freed says, trying to get them to drop the subject. He wouldn’t ever admit to Laxus his true feelings, due to not wanting to lose one of his closest friends and thunder god.

Evergreen leaned over whispering something to Bickslow, Freed couldn’t quite hear her, but he had a feeling it was something about him. “Haha! Yes baby, I like that idea!” Bickslow says enthusiastically, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Freed looked at his two friends, confused and slightly worried as to what the two had conspired without his knowledge.

“Well, we should get a job request to keep us busy for the time being.” Freed says, standing up from the table and walking over to the request board, to see if there were any good request for the thunder legion to take on. 

After a few moments of debate Freed grabbed one of the jobs from the board. The pay was decent and it would be long enough to keep them occupied for a bit. The three headed back to their dorms to pack for the mission then headed out to the train station. Once they boarded the train, Freed took the seat by the window as Bickslow and Evergreen sat across from him. Freed’s attention was focused elsewhere as he looked out the window, his mind filled with thoughts of Laxus and how he wished he could confess to the other how he felt. Silently sighing to himself as he watched the station started to blur from the motion of the train. 

“I don’t see why you don’t just tell him.” Evergreen says, breaking through Freed’s thoughts.  
“Yeah, Freed baby. Just tell him.” He says, agreeing with Evergreen. The soul mage always had suspected Freed had liked Laxus more than a close friend but never said anything to him about, Evergreen had even asked Bickslow if he noticed. 

“I do not wish to discuss this, I have no intention of telling him and I highly doubt he is even interested in me in the same way to begin with. We are his closest friends in the guild, we’re the ones he trusts the most. I do not wish to ruin that trust with my feelings towards him.” Freed says, closing his eyes with his head down a bit as well as his arms over his chest.

Evergreen shook her head and leaned back in the seat as she fanned herself with the hand-fan she carried around. She looked over at Bickslow who nodded in agreement, they needed to figure out away to set the two up with each other and make them realize how much they belong together. Freed sat silently watching the passing scenery as the train carried him and his teammates off to the next town for their job. Nothing more to be said about the topic of Laxus in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

As the train ride progressed, Freed sat in silence with the rest of his team. The silence wasn't awkward for Freed, the silence was comfortable giving him time to think. He let out a soft sigh to himself as he looked out the window, thoughts of Laxus and the good times of the Thunder Legion.

 

Bickslow smirked seeing Freed lost in his own thoughts on the seat across from him and Evergreen, as the rune mage looked out the window. Bickslow took the opportunity of Freed's distraction to slip over next to himself without disturbing the other. Bickslow sat still for a few minutes to make sure Freed was paying attention to him, than reached up tugging the strand of hair that was shaped like a lightning bolt.

 

_Freed ran over to Bickslow and Evergreen excited to show off the lightning bolts, that he had shaped with a piece of hair on each side of his head._

 

_“Hey guys, I was finally able to put the lightning bolts in my hair!” He exclaims to the other two in front of him._

_“Yeah! It looks great!” Bicks and Ever agree happily, knowing how much Freed looked up to Laxus._

_Soon after that Laxus walked up behind Freed, humming as he seen the lightning bolts in his hair. Freed looked back at Laxus with a confused expression, only to have the confused look ignored. Laxus lean over him and bite the lightning bolt hairs._

_“Hey!!” Freed whines as Laxus let go of his hair._

_“They were shaped like lightning bolts, just wanting to see if they tasted like lightning.” Laxus says, shrugging at him._

_Freed blushed slightly, part of it was embarrassment and the other part was that he liked Laxus so much. At the time he figured it was just because he looked up to the blonde._

 

“Ow! Why must you do that?” Freed huffs at Bickslow, rubbing the area where the soul mage had just tugged his hair.

 

Bickslow just laughed as his tongue hung out of his mouth, making Freed roll his eyes at the other who was now next to him. He let out an annoyed sigh, why did Laxus have to leave me with these two? He thought as he looked out the window again.

 

“So, what is this job anyways?” Ever asks, looking over in Freed’s direction.

 

“Right, it’s this one. It should be fairly easy, especially with Bickslow’s magic.” He says, handing her the job request paper he had put in his inside pocket of his jacket.

 

_**Missing Montu Stone**_  
_45,000 J Reward_  
_Help! The Montu Stone, used to contact the spirits that have passed on has been stolen! Now that it’s gone, the souls of the dead have been haunting the temple and have begun to damage the structures and even attack people!_  
_Location: Henseo Mountain range_  
 _Client: Monks of the Henseo_

 

“That does sound pretty easy for us.” Ever says looking over the request.

 

“Agreed, which is why I chose it for us.” Freed says leaning back, arms folded over his chest, and his leg over the other.

 

He figured it was good enough to keep them busy for now and hopefully keep Ever and Bicks from teasing him about Laxus for the-

 

“Soo, where you daydreaming of Laxus fucking you?” Bickslow asks, breaking Freed’s thoughts again.

 

The rune mage let out a groan of annoyance and hit the back of his head off the train seat, causing Bicks and Ever burst into laughter as he felt his face heat up.

 

“Oh he must have been daydreaming our precious Laxus!” Ever says, through laughter earning a glare from Freed.

 

“Oh yeah! He’s totally red!” Bickslow says, laughing as well making Freed push him off the seat and into the isle.

 

“What was that for? I was only speaking the truth.” Bickslow says, getting up off the floor.

 

“If I hear one more thing from you two about Laxus, i won’t let either you speak for an hour.” He warns, with a glare to them.

 

“Someone’s moody.” Ever comments rolling her eyes.

 

“It’s cause he can’t get fucked by Laxus.” Bickslow says, earning him a sharp glare from Freed as a warning. The blue haired mage just laughed again knowing how to push Freed’s buttons and most times purposely did it to annoy the other.

 

“When we get there we need to come up with a plan after we talk to the clients.” Freed tells them, the train slowing down so it could stop.

 

After the train came to a complete stop, the three grabbed their bags and stepped off onto the platform.

 

“It’s about a twenty minute hike from here, it shouldn’t take us long.” Freed informs the, he had been there a few times passing through on jobs and whatnot.

 

Bickslow and Evergreen nodded in agreement as they started off toward their destination, the three made small talk as they walked just chatting about good times and how they had hoped to see Laxus again soon.

 

“Hey Freed,” Bickslow starts, looking over at the green haired rune mage as they walked.

 

“Hmm?” Freed hums in response to Bickslow as they walked next to one another.

 

“Do you still plan to try for S-class when if you’re nominated this year?” Bickslow asks, for once being somewhat serious.

 

“Of course, I’ve been wanting S-class for a long time, to follow in Laxus’ footsteps as well to prove that I’m strong enough as well.” He admits, looking towards the mountain top. He could see they weren’t too far from the temple.

  
The three walked up to the temple, comfortable silence falling over them. Freed could see the damage from the restless spirits, along with how empty everything seems. He was surprised at the lack of people there, he didn’t expect it to be this empty or this badly damaged from the restless souls.

 

“Hello, you must be the three from the Fairy Tail guild that had accepted the job request we sent.” One of the monks say, stepping out into view, Freed could see they look clearly frightened which made him feel bad for them, not only was their temple being ruined but they were being tormented by restless souls.

 

“Yes, I’m Freed Justine.” He starts, “This is Evergreen and Bickslow.” He says introducing himself and his teammates to the monk.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I am the head monk Shenzu.” He says, introducing himself.

 

“Could you tell us when the stone was stolen?” Freed asks, wanting to know more about the job and what needed to be done, normally he made small talk with the clients but he knew the sooner he could get this done, the better.

 

“Ah, yes. The stone was stolen at least a week ago. We thought it was just misplaced by one of the monks, but we could not find it anywhere and no one had seen it, and it wasn’t in the normal place for it stay.” The monk explains.

 

Freed nodded along with Bickslow and Ever, listening to the information given. The three listened to the monk go into detail as to the normal routine of how the stone was taken care of.

 

“We think the thief isn’t to far, it may even be someone we know.” The monk tells them.

 

“Alright, we’ll talk to the other monks and perhaps Bickslow could get some information from the restless souls.” Freed says, as he turned to the other two to discuss a plan of how to handle things.

 

“Thank you, so much.” The monk says, thankful that someone had accepted the job.


End file.
